1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording medium discharging apparatus which discharges a recording medium onto a support tray and a computer-readable medium storing a recording medium discharging program which is executable by a controller of the recording medium discharging apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as a recording medium discharging apparatus which discharges a recording medium on a support tray, there is known a paper post-processing apparatus which is arranged on a side portion or a lateral portion of an image forming apparatus.
The above-described paper post-processing apparatus is provided with a support tray configured to be movable in an updown direction (also referred to as a “discharge tray”), and a pendulum sensor configured to detect whether or not a recording medium is present on the support tray and to detect whether or not the recording media discharged on the support tray have reached a maximum height, namely to detect the presence or absence of a full stack state. In a case that the full stack state of the support tray is detected by the pendulum sensor, the support tray is moved downward so that the recording media can be further discharged on the support tray. When the support tray is moved downward to arrive at the lowermost end position therefor, the image forming apparatus is stopped.